


Guardian

by ModelZXA



Series: Guardian Series [1]
Category: Many other video games, OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Niko is a female, Niko is adorable, Niko is orphaned, Niko was always half cat/half human, Niko was given a diary as a gift from her mother, Niko was in a coma due to an incident which killed their parents, Other things will come in later, Personal Character is an experienced Police Officer, Personal Character is overprotective, Personal Character knew Niko's mother, oh yeah, then adopted by Personal Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: "Wait.... S-s-so that means...""Yes. Hello... daughter..."Niko wakes up from her coma, after the incident which killed her parents, she was adopted by the long serving police officer, Clancy Dawes.However, due to ongoing violent protests and illegal criminal gangs roaming about, Clancy will have to be extremely protective of his extremely curious, innocent, half cat half human adopted daughter.THIS STORY IS NULL. I AM MAKING A NEW, MUCH BETTER VERSION.Reasons: Time skips which make no sense.





	1. "Hello... daughter."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zecon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecon/gifts).



> NOW, for some explanations which may or may not be necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Niko, in this story, is 11 years old, 3 years after the events of Oneshot.
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. When mentioning the year the story takes place in, it will always be 20XX.
> 
> 3\. Since the creator of Oneshot says that Niko's gender is up to the player's choice, I like Niko as a girl best. So therefore, in this story, Niko is a girl, and will be called as such, aka as a she/her.
> 
> 4\. In case you didn't read the tags, Niko in this story will look like how she did in Oneshot; Half cat, half human, and still retaining the glowing eyes.
> 
> With that said, lets begin!

_**Year: 20XX** _

_**Location: Unnamed Orphanage** _

 

**_Niko is writing in a diary, given as a birthday gift by her mother, before the incident. She is almost done writing._ **

 

_I still miss my parents..._

_It just isn't the same living here...._

_I wish... I could go back..._

 

_**Niko closes the diary.** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

***door close***

 

"Hello, mister. Do you need something?" A woman at the attendance desk asked politely to the experienced police officer, Clancy Dawes.

"I would like to adopt a child." Clancy said.

"Hmm? It's been a while since we've been told that one of our children wants to be adopted. Lets see here......"

**The woman searches stacks of papers, and pulls out a sheet.**

"State your identification, occupation, age, and relationship." The woman said.

"My name is Clancy Dawes. I am a veteran police officer. I am 36 years old, and this is my 12th year as an officer so far. I am unmarried." Clancy answered.

"Do you have any history or criminal charges?" The woman asked.

"If I was a police officer, what do you think the answer is?" Clancy replied.

"Searching up..." The woman said, as she searched up Clancy's record on the internet.

"Nope. Nothing." The woman said.

"Alright. Do you have the capabilities of being able to take care of a child, even those with special needs?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Clancy replied.

"Alright. Just let me know what child you want to adopt." The woman said.

"Do you have a girl named Niko? Looks half cat, half human, has glowing eyes?" Clancy asked.

"Yes. She is in the girl's bedroom." The woman answered.

"She's the one I want to adopt." Clancy said.

"Alright... I'll be right back to fetch her. Stay here." The woman said, as she went to the girl's bedrooms.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Niko?" The woman asked. Niko turned around, her ears perking up, as her eyes shined.

"Yes, Miss Pauling?" Niko replied.

"Come with me. I've got a surprise for you." The woman named Miss Pauling said.

"Oooh! A surprise! I like surprises! What is it? What is it??" Niko said, jumping up, excited.

"You'll see! Just follow me." Miss Pauling said, as she led Niko out of the room, and back to the entrance and front desk. Niko saw Clancy, and felt a familiar presence.

"Niko, you remember how you asked me when you get to go home?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Yes?" Niko replied, curious, tilting her head, adorably.

"Well, your new father has arrived! Niko, say hello to Clancy Dawes... Your new father." Miss Pauling said, introducing Clancy, who knelt down to Niko's level.

"Hello, Niko." Clancy said.

"Wait.... s-s-so that means..."

"Yes. Hello.... daughter..." Clancy answered.

 

**Niko said no words. She ran to her new father, hugging him tightly. Clancy did the same back. Niko purred loudly.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

**_Year: 20XX, 5 years later._ **

**_Location: Loretto Elementary School_ **

 

**RINGRINGRINGRINGRING!!!**

 

"Bye, Ravio! Bye, Athena!" Niko said, waving goodbye to her best friends in school, as summer break started.

"Bye Niko! C'mon, Sherrow!" Ravio said, as his pet bird Sherrow flew behind him.

"Bye Niko!" Athena said.

Clancy was at the front of the car-line, riding in his police cruiser. Niko got into the cruiser, shutting the door.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" Clancy asked, smiling.

"It was great! We got to play so many fun games in class, and we even got to watch a movie at one point! Although, I will miss Ravio and Athena..." Niko said, slightly sad.

"No worries. You'll see them next year. Did you eat all your lunch?" Clancy asked.

"Yep!" Niko replied.

"Nice. Alright. Lets head ho-" Clancy was saying, until he was interrupted by his police radio going off. He activated it.

"Officer Dawes, requesting your assistance, we have a runaway suspect on the intersect near the I-90 highway."

"Apologies sir, but I have am bringing my daughter back home from schoo-"

"That is an order! We need your assistance, NOW!"

".... Yes sir..." Clancy said, sighing.

"Looks like we'll be needing to take a detour, Niko. Buckle up, this might get rough..." Clancy said, seriousness in his voice. Nico buckled her seatbelt, as Clancy activated his police headlights and siren, as bystander's cars drove off the road.

**WEEOOO!**

**WEEOOO!!**

**WEEOOO!!!**

 

Soon enough, Clancy saw the speeding car, and drove after it.

"This is Officer Dawes, suspect vehicle in sight, engaging pursuit." Clancy said into the radio. The suspect was driving very fast and very erratically, as it tried to get away from the pursuit of police.

"Grr... Niko, hold onto something, and do NOT let go until I say so, alright? Don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what." Clancy said. Niko was worried, as she complied, grabbing onto her seat grip tightly. The suspect car weaved and took a sharp drifting turn to another road, as Clancy did the same.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

The wheels of both cars skidding against the roads made Niko's ears ring, due to her sensitive cat ears, as she put her hands over her ears instinctively.

"Niko! Please, hold on!" Clancy said, concerned greatly for his adopted, half cat daughter. He managed to get to the right side of the car.

"Niko, hold on tight!" Clancy said, as Niko braced for impact. Clancy veered left, then veered right, and slammed into the suspect's vehicle, as it was knocked off the road, crashing into a nearby tree, convienently. Clancy hit the brakes, stopping his car.

"This is Officer Dawes, suspect vehicle has crashed. Requesting a cleanup crew." Clancy said into his radio, as he got out, unholstering his Beretta 92FS, the standard sidearm given to Police Officers, and Clancy's preferred firearm and sidearm of choice, next to his Sig Sauer MPX SMG, which was the SMG he chose when he was allowed to chose a primary firearm, mainly for it's adjustable stock, decently small size, and good recoil control.

"Niko, stay in the car, and get your head down." Clancy said, as Niko complied. Clancy approached the car, opening the door. The suspect's face was bloodied up, as he groaned. Clancy pulled him out of the car.

"Sir, you are under arrest for resisting arrest, fleeing police pursuit, endangering people on the road, and other crimes that you may have committed to make you flee police. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of martial law. You also have the right to a lawyer. If you cannot afford one, the government will provide one for you." Clancy said, as he put the suspect's hands behind his back, getting his cuffs out, as he handcuffed the suspect. He picked him up, and brought him to his car, pushing him against the hood of the car. Niko looked up, as the suspect looked at her, an evil look in his eyes. Clancy shoved him against the hood.

"Don't even THINK about doing anything to my daughter, you son of a cussing cussword!" Clancy yelled.

"Son of a cussing cussword? You trying not to cuss around your daughter? Eh, I can relate, I once did the same with my daughter." The suspect said.

"Niko! On the radio, see the big red button on the left side? It's right by the steering wheel." Clancy asked. Niko got up, and got to the radio.

"Alright. Press and hold that button, tell them 'This is Officer Clancy's daughter, Niko. Clancy requests transport for suspect, who has been cuffed.'" Clancy said. Niko nodded, as she pressed and held down the button.

"This is Officer Clancy's daughter, Niko. Clancy requests transport for suspect, who has been cuffed." Niko said into the radio.

"Affirmative. Suspect transport has been sent." The police operator replied. Niko looked at Clancy, and nodded, winking.

"Good girl..." Clancy said.

 

 

END OF CHAPTER 1!!!


	2. Life is tough for a Veteran Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko loved her father very much, however, due to how dangerous his job can be, and due to him being unmarried, she had to be prepared for the dangers they may encounter in the future.
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains the following:
> 
> -Strong Language  
> -Blood
> 
> If you do not wish to see these things, then please exit the story now.

**_Year: 20XX_ **

**_Location: First Atlantic Bank, Jacksonville FL_ **

**_Time of day: 10:00 AM_ **

 

_Clancy Dawes is at the bank, depositing money into his bank account. He decided to take his daughter, Niko, with him._

 

"Hello, Mister Dawes. What brings you here, early in the morning?" The Banker asks very politely.

"I would like to make a deposit." Clancy replied, handing The Banker his credit card.

"Alright. How much money would you like to deposit?" The Banker asked.

"3000 dollars." Clancy said.

"Alright, just give me a second..." The Banker said, as he typed onto the keyboard of the Bank computer.

"Alright. Deposit completed. Have a good day, officer!" The Banker said, handing Clancy's credit card back. Clancy looks at Niko.

"Say, Niko, how about we get some breakfast at that one pancake restaurant?" Clancy suggests.

"Yes! I love pancakes!" Niko replies, jumping with excitement. As the two turned around, a group of four people walked in, all of them wearing odd looking hockey masks. They had odd patterns on the masks, each looking heavily customized. Clancy immediately rushed behind a desk, taking Niko with him. One of them fired a bullet into the air, as the others glared at him. Then, they focused on the other civilians in the bank.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN, AND STAY DOWN! DO NOT TRY TO BE A HERO!" The masked figures yelled, as the civilians complied, laying on the floor, their hands far from their pockets.

"Daddy... Who are those men...?" Niko asked, scared.

"They seem to be very professional, and they seem to be very much against killing civilians. Must be the Payday Crew... Niko, just follow me, and stick close..." Clancy replied, as he tried to sneak out with Niko. Then, suddenly...

"YOU THERE, GET DOWN AND STAY DOWN!" One of the figures yelled at Clancy and Niko, as they got to the ground. Then, they looked at Niko, and saw her cat ears and whiskers.

"Hey, Houston, is that..." One of the figures asked.

"Yeah. It's the cat-girl, Niko. We could sell her for a lot of mon-" The figure named Houston tried to say, before Clancy got up very quickly, guarding Niko, as he unholstered his 92FS, aiming at the robbers.

"Please, don't take my daughter! I beg of you!" Clancy said, his hands trembling on the grip of his pistol. Then, Niko saw one of the bystanders talking on his phone, out of the line of sight of the robbers. He put away his phone.

"What was that, Bai- Already?! Goddamnit! Guys, someone already called the cops, just tie the kid and start drilling the vault!" One of the masked figures said. Then, there was the sound of police sirens, the sound getting louder and louder. The robbers kicked Clancy out of the way, as they grabbed Niko, who yelped, as she punched and kicked at the robbers, trying to get away. They then pinned her down, tying a plastic cuff to her hands, binding them together. Then, the police sirens were at their loudest, as Police Cruisers, accompanied SWAT trucks, pulled up. The robbers had gotten their attention away from Clancy, who had took aim with his pistol at the robbers, and open fired, hitting them in the arm, one by one, as they dropped Niko, who fell to the floor.

"ARGH! Fuck!" One of the robbers yelled, as they aimed at Clancy, who ducked for cover.

"Niko!" Clancy yelled. Niko got up, and dashed for Clancy. Then, the robbers fired next to Niko, stopping them both.

"Don't move a fucking muscle. The kid comes with us! You try anything, and we blow both of your fucking heads off!" The leading robber named Houston yelled. Then...

 

CRASH!!!!

 

The walls have been breached, as SWAT troops pour in, armed with Colt M4's, H&K MP5's, M87 shotguns, and riot shields. These fuckers meant business. The other robbers opened fired onto the SWAT troops, as the bullets were blocked by the riot shields. Then, we heard a loud sound.

 

**WULULULULULULULULU**

WHAM!!!

"Now go cry for your mama to change your diapers!" A black armored night vision goggles wearing figure taunted, as he drop kicked Houston to the floor, as he began beating him with his baton. Niko got back up, and dashed to me, as Clancy took her into his arms, as she wrapped her arms around Clancy, crying in fear.

"Kiddo, don't cry... It's gonna be okay, SWAT has it under control..." Clancy said, hugging her closely.

"STOP HITTING YOURSELF, STOP HITTING YOURSELF!" The black armored figure taunted, as he kicked down another robber, and began beating him into submission with his baton.

"More specifically, Sam Fisher over here's got it under control." Clancy said sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT, THE SAFEWORD IS POLICE BRUTALITY!" The black armored figure taunted, as he downed yet another one of the robbers with a dropkick. The last robber was handcuffed and put into a police cruiser, in the back. Police Officers and SWAT units began flooding into the bank, as they tended the wounded and untied hostages. Clancy got up, carrying his adopted daughter in his arms.

"Officer Clancy, are you or your daughter hurt at all?" A SWAT member asked.

"No. The Payday crew despises killing civilians, so I doubt any civilians were harmed... But my daughter.... I must take care of her..." Clancy said.

"The Payday Crew? You mean the guys responsible for robbing the Big Bank, and stealing the big diamond?" The SWAT member asked.

"Exactly. They're a team of criminals, mostly focused on robbing banks. And they're damn good at it. They're professionals. But these guys aren't the original squad. They're definitely in the Payday Crew, but they're brand new." Clancy explained.

"Daddy...?" Niko said.

"What is it, kiddo?" Clancy said.

"I'm.... tired..." Niko said, yawning, as she closed her eyes, falling asleep in Clancy's arms.

"Cute." Clancy said.

 

 

END OF CHAPTER!!!


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone reunites with Niko.

(SORRY FOR THE DELAYS! WRITERS BLOCK, AND SCHOOL.)

(also, short chapter incoming.)

 

 

**_Date: 5/12/20XX_ **

**_Location: Clancy Dawes's House_ **

 

 

_Clancy Dawes has a day off, which he gladly takes to take care of his daughter._

_Niko is eating pancakes, while Clancy is doing reworks on his equipment, polishing and cleaning them._

 

"Thank you daddy! Where did you learn to make such good pancakes?" Niko asks.

"I was taught. I also read your profile before I adopted you, that you loved hazel nuts grinded into the batter, like how your mother used to bake them." Clancy replies, as Niko finishes the last pancake. Very soon, though....

**DING DONG!**

"I got it!" Clancy says, as he opens the door. A delivery man holding a package is at the door.

"Delivery for your daughter, Mister Dawes. Sender... identity unknown. Simply says its from a friend." The delivery man said, as he handed Dawes the package.

"Oh. Well... thank you?" Clancy says, as he closes the door, taking the package inside.

"Package for you, Niko. Sender unknown." Clancy says, as he sets the package down on the coffee table in the living room. Niko was curious.

"What's inside it?" Niko asks, curious.

"Well, let's find out." Clancy says, as he takes out a pair of scissors from one of the kitchen drawer's, and cuts the tape off, and opens the package. Inside is....

 

 

 

An old computer.

 

 

 

"An old computer...? Well, let's see why it was sent to you, or if the dang thing works. It's an old one, that's for sure, though." Clancy says, as he takes out the wires for the computer, plugging them into an outlet behind the couch, as he powers up the computer. When it turns on, the desktop is shown below...

"Yep, definetly an old computer. Dunno why they sent this to you, bu-"

 

All of a sudden, a message pops up on the screen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[. . . . . . . . . . Hello Niko.]


	6. New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new ally of Niko, a familiar friend.
> 
> The World Machine.

((Note: This after the previous chapter.))

((SHORT CHAPTER!!))

_Ever since the riots on anti-monster shit has broken out ever since Monsters were reinstated into society just a week ago, Niko and I supported the monsters. As a result, we were frequent targets of the anti monster group's abuse. Lucky for me, more arrests can be made._

**Date: June 23, 20XX**

**Location: Monster Neighborhood near Clancy's house.**

 

 

As Clancy and Niko walked into the neighborhood, they were interrupted by The World Machine, which had been transferred into a handheld device which Niko had to always have with her.

[Multiple people approaching. They appear hostile, take caution.] TMW said.

"Just stay near me, Niko. We also got the monsters to back us up." Clancy said, as he turned around, looking at the anti monster members.

"You do know that you wandered into a bad place for monster haters like ya'll." Clancy said.

"We're not here for you, dipshit. We're here for the monster daughter of yours." One of the members, presumably the leader, said, as Niko hid behind Clancy.

"She's not a monster. She's half cat, half human. She's a neko." Clancy said.

"Neko's are basically monsters. Hand her over." The man said, reaching knto his pocket, as he took hold of a pistol. Before he could unholster it, Clancy quickly unholstered his M9 Beretta, pointing it at the man.

"Don't. Even. Think about it. Drop the gun, now." Clancy commanded.

"You're outnumbered, fuzz. Hand over the bitch, and you won't be ha-" The man was about to say, before he was interrupted.

"SHE IS NOT A BITCH, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" Clancy screamed at the man, clearly pissed off. This caught the attention of multiple monsters, who saw the commotion. There were 3 specific people though. The people who were very famous among monsters, Sans, Toriel, and Frisk. The monsters backed up Clancy. Sans approached Clancy.

"sup richard. somethin' wrong here?" Sans asked in a calm, lazy voice.

"Yeah. These men here want my daughter." Clancy said.

"heh. well, seems like the others got it covered. think those guys are anti monsters though." Sans said.

"They are." Clancy said.

"well, thanks for the confirmation." Sans said, as he summoned a volley of blue bones, surrounding the anti monster members.

"stay put." Sans said.

 


End file.
